Catch a Falling Star
by Juvia Loxar
Summary: AU. RaeRob. With a wedding this perfect something's bound to go wrong. DISCONTINUED.


**Ladies and gentlemen…I apologize for not updating 'Make the Fireflies Dance,' but here's the prologue of a new story I've been thinking about from a long time.**

**Oh yeah…forgot…I changed my pen name from **solitaire parker **to **Kikiks…

**Well, wasn't there a time when annoying classmates of yours decided one day to just call you a 'pet' name? In my case, of all the names they teased me with – koreana (I don't look that Korean, but my peeps say otherwise), Sharon (bad hair day), putot/shorty (I'm only 5 ft. tall), and finally Kiki (my second name's Keiko) – I kinda got used to Kiki…some even called me Kiks…**

**Anyway, I have exams this 13-15, and I just wanna get this outta my system…Ya' know, for intentions of good karma…**

**This sucks…I mean, exams and I'm here on my ass, writing this fic. Wow, nice way to pass, right? Okay, here's the big deal – I've got to study for all these subjects:**

**TUESDAY: Dance – Volleyball. Social Studies (History) – Empires of Indochina, Cambodia, Vietnam, Laos, and Thailand**

**WEDNESDAY: Math – Damn algebra, simultaneous equations with the age, digit, and motion problems. English – Stupid literature and grammar, too may to mention. Christian Life Education – Disciples, Holy Orders, Kingdom of God, and Miracles.**

**THURSDAY: Science – Skeletal, Muscular, Respiratory, Digestive, and Circulatory Systems plus the Microscope. Filipino – 'Dekada '70' and 'Florante at Laura'**

**See what I had to go through?**

**Sorry to bore y'all with my ranting, so on with the prologue…**

**Dedicated to: **alena-chan, Cherry Jade, Tecna, Iris Night, azn sister 92, BigBlackWoman, Aurora 812, Jasmisa, Inuyashas Lady, Darkofthnight, Calda Pesca 492…

And especially to my dear **baby blue ice cream**…Hey Cheeks, decided I like this name better than Musay…Be sorta thankful I already wrote the pointers here. Good luck racking your brains out for the exams. (Don't get me wrong guys…she's once of my best friends…to all Spongebob fans…read her fic, 'Give Me One More Time.')

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the perfect day…

The only thing missing was _her_…

_Her…_

Funny how it is that he can't say _her_ name…even in his own mind…Richard Grayson can't even blame himself, yup; he blames _her_…of all people.

Today's the big day…Their big day…and what does she do? Chicken out that's for sure.

And she was supposed to be the strong one.

Sure it's normal for a girl to be this nervous from an ordinary person's point of view, but, it doesn't even change the fact that she chose to go MIA at the very last minute…

" – And you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you Dick?"

Then he felt a rather forceful push poke him on his forehead, breaking him from the trance. And as if for a moment, the dizzy jolt was met with the face of a dark-skinned man suppressing a cross between a laugh and indigestion.

Another poke from the older man's stubby finger came unexpectedly, and this time, the 27-year-old man was pulled back into reality, and answered with an unlikely squeal, "Hey! Watch the hair!"

Richard Grayson chuckled at his own reaction, and scratched the back of his nape slightly, taking in the atmosphere of the very room, forgetting that he was with his best man.

Yes, he and Victor Stone had put up a lot of effort to match the flowers, candles, and other hues of breath taking wonder to at least arrive to the level of expectation his bride was mentally taking note of.

Sighing with a thought he let his senses admire the view of red ribbons and cluster-flowered bush roses of the same color intertwined in a seemingly never-ending cord forming crossroads a mere distance from the diamond-grazed chandelier of the old St. Clement's Church.

Candles stood like saints on both ends of the benches, vines of unnatural Hibiscus embracing their slender bodies like drapes strewn alongside the silver of the antique candleholders.

Bowl-shaped ornamentals of pink lilies lay caressed on the vermillion carpet, starting from golden curves of the arched entrance, ending to a holy altar of ivory. The male's eyes laid on the instruments to be used for the matrimonial ceremony minutes away before the clock's hands tick at 5, then suddenly blinked to remember another friend.

"Where's Gar?" Richard queried, realizing the absence of a short but lean tan 21-year-old who was meant to preside over his wedding, then turned to Victor, blue eyes glinting with the innocence of a young child.

His best friend nodded, capturing eye contact with the smaller man, eager to break the news gently. "Sorry bro, the dude called on my cel a while ago, says he can't make it. The director won't allow him to miss another shooting for the flick of the year."

As if not having her here was enough bad luck, where the hell can he get a priest on such short notice, the wedding only a matter of time away? Cursing under his breath he caught a glimpse of Victor fixing the collar of his white tuxedo, walking away and saying something on the lines of getting a replacement, or something like that.

Straightening the folds of his dress shirt he suddenly became conscious that he hadn't put on his tuxedo jacket. Maintaining the incoherent cussing, now a little louder, he roamed the mahogany benches, wondering where the black article of clothing was.

"Looking for this?"

Somewhat annoyed that anybody would have the nerve to play a practical joke on him at a time like this, Richard turned, just as he saw a few friends and relatives from his bride's side of the family enter the room, occupying their seats opposite side from where he was standing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he felt relieved to see the young man known as Garfield Logan smirking cockily, dressed as a…soldier?

About to question his choice of clothing, his friend beat him to it, putting up his hands in a defensive manner, speaking with a tone of humorous aggravation. "Yeah, yeah. Snuck off the shooting, didn't have time to change…But people might like the idea of a veteran presider, don't you think?"

Approaching Gar, Richard grinned as he ruffled the brown hair of his pal, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde highlights on the lad's mane. "No big deal, at least you're her that's for sure. You sure Tara won't freak that you got your hair done first?"

"Dick, Dick, Dick…I'm an actor…and it's a common notion that actors get paid faster and bigger than singers like Tara…"

"Oooh…I'm not sure your girlfriend's gonna like you insulting her job…"

"As long as she doesn't find out…" Adding in a hushed tone, Gar darted his eyes away from Richard's, "Just needed an icebreaker, seeing Rae's not here…"

"Don't remind me. Vic's already taking care of it…"

"Well, gotta get ready for the ceremony. You positively and accurately sure it's okay for me to be in my costume?"

Richard nodded, void of the amusement he and Gar shared earlier. Subconsciously glancing at his watch, he mentally noted that there's only one minute until his life would change forever.

Perhaps the best wedding gift was just a gaze away…Sure enough his prayers were answered…

"There's no expiration date for this wedding, is it?"

Turning once more for the umpteenth time in that afternoon, he knew this wasn't for granted. Following the source of the cracked voice, he felt everything slow down as time stopped, as if he was expecting this would happen.

His sight was met with the one piece he's been waiting to fit into this day's puzzle – even if she was panting, tired from possibly from rushing here; even if she was not in her gown, but in jeans and a pale blue knit top over a black corduroy jacket; even if he knew she was unsure of coming here in the first place.

No reply fitting for this moment, he took a step towards the lavender-haired beauty and put his hands on his tuxedo's pockets, "Yeah, but you're just in time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just as Richard heard the first notes of Victor's wife tapping the keys to 'Here Comes the Bride,' there she was at the entrance, taking the arm of her father. Returning the cheesy grins his male friends were giving him, he fixed his eyes onto the walking goddess, amazed that from a distance he could feel her splendor radiating.

Aphrodite surely lent her perfection to a mere mortal like her, for his bride was too beautiful for words: Waves of cascading curls embellished with baby's breath ran midway down her back, accentuating the sequins of the empire cut dress hugging her curves.

She was approaching so gently, he could not wait…their eyes met lovingly while she flashed him a sweet smile, and Richard felt himself melt, knowing fully well that her features weren't enhanced by make-up, as she prompted not to.

Still enthralled in the echo of the gentle rhythm of the piano, it was only then that he realized he was already holding her hands in his, Gar solemn, eager to begin his feat as a presider of the matrimony of his two close friends.

Keeping his orbs locked with hers, he could only hear Gar speak with a tone full of sincerity and maturity that he felt himself falling deeper in his bride's eyes. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to unify two souls in the sacred sacrament of matrimony…"

And the next thing the man knew, she was saying her vows… "I take thee Richard, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, 'til death do us part." With that, her slender fingers slid a ring into one of his.

His heart was pounding against his rib cage, getting ready to do a double take as he took the other ring from a velvet cushion held by a young boy he vaguely recognized somewhere from one of her family photo albums.

Taking a deep breath, he heard himself speak in a hushed tone. Blushing slightly, he raised his voice a volume higher, "I take…ehem…I…erm…I take thee…ehem…I take thee, Raven – "

No sooner he stated these words a pang of disbelief wrought itself from around the room, causing him to ravel his quizzical look from one face to another in the crowd. Shock entangled an almost tangible tension in its web, and Richard mentally slapped himself on the look on the face of the woman in front of him

"R-raven?" Kory mused rather verbally…a little louder, earning more attention focused on him. And the fact that she was practically strangling the bouquet of jasmines, roses, and narcissuses, causing an array of the petals to tremble, falling oh so quickly to the carpet made it very obvious that he had just said the wrong name at the altar.

Richard felt a lump form inside his throat that was hard to swallow and painful to release. Seeing the source of his anxiety in a state of bewilderment from her seat at the back, he searched for a face that would give him the assurance he needed.

Unfortunately, even the owner of the name he mistakenly said was still projecting an aura of indifference all the way from her seat, mouth still agape, amethyst eyes unsure of anything other than utter confusion.

Surely nobody expected this…her thoughts being shared by all of the people in the same room as her…including Richard of all people.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well tell me guys, you up for this fic? If you want to continue, please tell me so, the same thing goes for my other two fics, 'Haunted by Desire' and 'Make the Fireflies Dance…' **

**Well, it's just that I don't think y'all are that interested…**

**Sorry for the accusation…Just wishful thinking…**

**So…if ever you want me to continue, I'd just like to say thanks to all of you for reading this…The decision rests on you guys, today…I'll be hitting the books…**

**Wish me luck!**

**-Kiki**


End file.
